From the Shadows
by Amaz.Awes.Vert.Chall.Nerd
Summary: A Romeo & Juliet type story. Two unexpected lovers are finally brought together. but is it too good to be true? slash, Severus/Sirius
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! :D I haven't posted anything in SOOOOOO long, and I'm so very sorry!!!! I know I have 2 stories that i just kind of abandoned.. and I know there are people out there who were actually reading them... well, at least... I hope so?  
Anywho, I've kinda just lost my inspiration for them :( I hope it comes back soon. Oh inspiration where hath thou gone!... *ahem*  
Please enjoy this little beauty I have here ahahaha (just kidding of course)**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will ever own anything even remotely related to Harry Potter... and never will for that matter.**

* * *

Sirius Black sat in the large, worn armchair, staring into the fire. His thoughts were reeling. Mostly, he thought about Harry. His godson had been going through a lot lately, and their lack of communication was wearing on Sirius' nerves. All he could do was worry about the 15 year old, even though he knew how strong-willed Harry could be.

From Harry, Black's thoughts wandered mindlessly to his father, James, then to Moony, and Wormtail…

At that moment, Sirius' thoughts shot back to the present. He could swear her had heard a door closing softly upstairs.

He was immediately on high alert. There wasn't supposed to be anyone coming today. Everyone from the Order was out on duty.

Sirius crouched low, and slowly made his way upstairs to find the intruder. He pressed himself against the wall and paused at the top of the stairs. He took a silent breath and swung himself around the doorframe, coming face-to-face with the intruder.

The man in front of him looked just as surprised to see him as Sirius did.

"Good evening Severus." Sirius said coolly, eyeing Severus Snape suspiciously.

_He was supposed to be at the school. What was he doing here…?_

Severus nodded. He stepped down the stairs and in to the cozy kitchen, softly brushing Sirius' shoulder as he went.

Sirius turned and followed Severus down the stairs, curious now.

When Sirius got to the bottom, Snape was already leaning on the couch by the fire. His expression was thoughtful, somehow softer than usual.

"What do you want?" Sirius maintained the cool mask, holding back his mixed emotions inside.

Severus turned towards the fire. 'I…" He took a deep breath, trying to hide his emotion too. "I need to tell you something, Sirius."

What was Severus trying to tell him? He was acting so different. What had happened to the rude, hateful wall Snape had always put up against Sirius?

Snape looked up from the entrancing light and in to Sirius' face, which now looked puzzled. He truly had every right to that emotion. This was completely unexpected, even for Snape himself.

He couldn't help it though. He couldn't stand hiding this anymore, it was eating him inside. He didn't care about the repercussions, or about how his sudden announcement would be received, nothing.

"Severus?" the voice hung in the air between the two men for a moment, before Snape finally spoke.

"Sirius…I…" He closed his eyes, blocking out the face in front of him. "Sirius, I'm in love with you."

He cringed away from the words that came from his mouth. They went against everything he had ever felt. The words felt wrong despite how true they really were. Ever since he had met Sirius on that day so many years ago he had known that he loved him. He finally let go of his long-hidden feelings. How Sirius took them meant everything. This one moment meant everything.

Sirius just stared at Snape for several moments, not quite believing what he had just heard.

His thoughts were racing. Had he heard right? Was this some kind of joke? Wasn't Severus supposed to hate him? Wasn't that how it had always been? How it was supposed to be?

Finally, the invisible wall inside of Black disappeared, and all the held-back emotions rushed through. Sirius realized that as absurd as Severus' announcement was, it was the truth, and even more shocking, that Sirius felt the same way.

He loved Severus back.

Sirius took a few tentative steps forward, raising his arms, welcoming Severus in.

Severus' tense expression fell. He rushed into Sirius' arms.

The moment was so happy, so perfect, and so right. Neither man could understand why they had hidden their feelings for so long. Looking back, it made no sense.

Sirius gently pulled away and turned his head, softly pressing his lips to Severus', feeling their warmth pressing back.

Suddenly, Sirius pushed Severus back towards the couch, keeping their lips connected, still savouring the perfect kiss.

xXxXx

Severus woke up lying on the floor and opened his eyes, taking a moment to remember the previous night. He smiled when he felt the warm arm of his sleeping companion draped gently over his bare chest.

He turned his head and looked into Sirius' sleeping face, the flickering light of the fire casting shadows on his rugged features. Severus put his hand on the sleeping form beside him, feeling the warmth radiating under his hand, before gently pulling Sirius' arm off of himself.

After retrieving his clothes, which had been spread across the floor, he turned to see Sirius drowsy eyes watching him from the floor.

Severus went back to Sirius, gently pressing his lips to his.

"I'll be back tonight." Snape whispered, smiling as he ran his hand down Sirius' face.

"I'll be waiting." Sirius smiled back.

At the door, Severus took one look back at Black, little did he know, that it was the last time he would ever see his lover again.

xXxXx

Later that day, Snape was lounging in his office, lost in thought. Today was turning out to be a very long day. This morning alone had been full of questions. Why he had been late. Where he had been. Everywhere he went more questions.

Suddenly, somebody knocked at the door.

"Enter." Severus quickly let his cool, professional exterior cover him as the door opened.

Draco Malfoy stepped into the room, a smirk spread across his pale face.

"Professor, the Headmistress wants to see you."

Snape rolled his eyes. _Not again…_ "What is it now?"

Malfoy's grin deepened as he said one word, sending a ray of hope through Snape.

"Potter."

Perhaps this day wasn't going to be as bad as Snape had first thought.

xXxXx

A few short minutes later, Snaped followed Malfoy into Umbridge's office.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" Snape surveyed the scene before him. His eyes wandered across the room, seeing Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley, each being held back in some way or another by members of the Headmistress' precious Inquisitorial Squad. The only ones not being restrained were Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood (who seemed to be staring out the window as if completely unaware of her current situation and surroundings), and Harry potter, who was sitting sprawled out on the floor, as if he had been thrown, glaring up at Umbridge, who then stood up and smiled.

"Ah, Professor Snape. Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, please.

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter. Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed, but kept on talking. "I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with person, or persons unknown."

"Really?" Snape could hear the difference in his voice as he suddenly became interested. He had a pretty good idea who exactly the "person unknown" could possibly be, and that thought definitely peaked his interest…

Snape stood there, staring coldly into the eyes of the 15 year old before him, loathing him even more. The son of the reason why he and Sirius hadn't been able to be together before now.

Though something in his eyes seemed to be different. Potter looked almost…desperate perhaps… But desperate for what?

"I wish to interrogate him!" The Headmistress' angry voice disrupted Snape's thoughts.

"I have already told you that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter – and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did – I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling." Snape finished, glancing back over at Harry, who seemed to be trying to communicate with his eyes… but was failing miserably.

"You are on probation!" Umbridge screamed, "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her a quick bow and turned to leave, not really caring about what Umbridge had said, his mind was already on to other, more important things, like what and Sirius would do once he got back to Grimmauld Place that evening…

"He's got Padfoot!" A voice suddenly shouted behind him, freezing Snape with his hand on the door handle. "He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden!"

Severus immediately knew what Harry Potter's words meant, and the thought sent his heart racing.

"Padfoot?" Professor Umbridge's voice was eager. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape's hand clenched into a fist in his pocket, trying to push back the sudden panic he felt. He turned to look at harry, feigning confusion, hate, and coldness.

"I have no idea." He said simply before turning back around and leaving the room.

xXxXx

* * *

**yep, chapter 1! I have a lot more written... so if I get a couple reviews... hey, I just might post more! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**yes, I am updating just for you Pecan, since I got no other reviews but yours for the first chapter.**

* * *

xXxXx

The moment Umbridge's door shut behind him, Severus was racing down the halls to Dumbledore's office, as thoughts sped through his mind.

_Was Sirius alright? Where had Potter gotten his information? Was he even right?_

Severus couldn't take that chance though. He had to be sure.

Suddenly, he stopped and cursed to himself, remembering that since the former Headmaster had left, nobody had been able to gain access to Dumbledore's office.

He had no access to Phineas Black's portrait here in Hogwarts, which meant no access to Grimmauld Place, which meant no access to Sirius.

Severus immediately turned on his heel and headed in the other direction, not caring who saw him.

If he had interpreted Potter's message correctly, "he" was Voldemort, Padfoot was obviously Sirius, and "the place where it's hidden" was the Ministry of Magic.

He was now outside on the school's grounds.

Some of the students lounging on the grass looked up as Snape rushed by, momentarily curious, but after a couple seconds, just went back to what they were doing. He was most likely just off to catch some students tormenting the giant squid or something. Nothing they needed to worry about.

The moment he was outside the school's gate, Severus disapparated, appearing instantly on the quiet street outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He rushed inside, not even caring if somebody had seen him, and stepped in the door, fear and panic shooting through his heart now.

In the main hall alone, portraits had been knocked to the floor, and a serpent-shaped candelabra lay abandoned in a corner.

He could hear the portrait of Sirius' mother screeching from the stairs.

"Filth! Scum! I'm glad to be rid of him! He's no son of mine! The dis-" Severus blocked out her voice and ran through the house, searching, even though he already knew what he would find… and what he wouldn't find.

"Sirius!" he opened the doors off the hallway, and finding nothing, continued on. "Sirius! Where are you? Please, Sirius!"

He opened the last door and paused, stunned.

Inside, the fire was still burning away, while the rest of the room was in chaos. Chairs, tables, and the couch by the fireplace had all been toppled over.

Snape's worst fear had come true.

Sirius had been taken.

xXxXx

"KREACHER!" Anger coursed through Severus' body.

The house elf appeared at the door, mumbling to himself. "Yes? _Disgusting traitor…calling for Kreacher…despicable…_"

Severus grabbed Kreacher by the throat, slamming him up against the doorframe.

"Where is Sirius?!"

He squeezed tighter, ignoring the house elf's choking.

"WHO TOOK HIM?! TELL ME NOW, KREACHER!"

Kreacher still didn't answer, only giving Severus a look of defiance as he continued to choke.

Severus snarled angrily, and threw Kreacher to the side, ignoring his wimper of pain as he hit the ground.

xXxXx

Moments later, Severus was in the deserted lobby of the Ministry, having apparated there immediately after leaving Grimmauld Place. He sprinted towards the elevators at the far end of the long hallway.

Sirius was here, he could just feel it.

He skid to a stop, pressing the down button. The elevator door opened almost instantly.

The elevator descended loudly, and if it were any other night, every security guard in the ministry would have come running, but this wasn't any other night.

The elevator slowly came to a stop as the cool, female voice said "Department of Mysteries".

Severus didn't know why but this was where he thought Black was. It made sense, where else would the ministry keep an unknown "weapon" that the Dark Lord would want.

There was one problem.

Severus had absolutely no idea where to start looking for his lost lover.

xXxXx

In the end, Severus decided to follow his instincts and went through the plain black door on his right.

From there, he entered a large, circular black room. The light from the hallway behind him revealed many doors around the perimeter of the room.

Snape cursed. How was he supposed to know which door to choose? He couldn't just choose one at a time at random; it would take too much time that he just couldn't afford to lose.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled cry come from behind the door straight ahead. He immediately recognised it to belong to Sirius. His heart raced in his chest.

He pulled open the door and ran through the next room, which was almost completely full of mechanical items.

At the far end beside a tall, glittering jar was yet another door. Behind it, Severus could hear voices, and then another, louder cry of pain.

Afraid of what he was going to find behind it, Severus silently opened the door.

The room was huge, with rows and rows of shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs.

Far down the row of shelves, Severus could hear the still-muffled voices.

He crept down the aisle, staying close to the shelves so not to be seen.

Then, five or so rows away, Severus saw a frightening scene that chilled his heart.

A group of ten Death Eaters stood in as close to a circle as they could in the middle of the long centre aisle. Inside the circle, Severus saw Sirius, lying on the ground, his face contorted in pain and defiance. Behind him stood the Dark Lord himself, his wand pointing at the back of Sirius' head. He was speaking in his cold, empty voice.

"Just take it for me and it will stop."

Sirius lifted his head, his eyes burning. "Never" he growled weakly.

"Ah Sirius. You _will_ get that Prophecy. Lord Voldemort is waiting.

"You'll have to kill me." Sirius' arms trembled as he struggled to push himself off the ground.

"All in good time, Black, all in good time…_Crucio_!"

Sirius collapsed to the ground, twitching, trying to hold in his pain. After a few seconds though, it became too much and he let out a piercing scream of agony.

The sight tore at Snape's heart until he couldn't bear it any longer. He stepped out from behind the shelf, pulling out his wand. "get away from him!" His voice echoed back to him in the large, cavernous room.

Sirius stopped twitching as Voldemort was distracted by Snape's sudden appearance.

"Ah, Snape. Come to join our little party?"

"Severus!" Sirius was holding himself up, his eyes pleading to him. "Get out of here! He'll ki-"

He was suddenly cut off by a flick of Voldemort's wand, twitching and writhing on the floor.

"Now now, Black, that was rude." Voldemort said coolly, before turning back to Snape, who was now trembling with rage. "Now where were we?"

Snape snarled and lunged at Voldemort, who disapparated and reappeared several feet away, a small frown on his face. "I guess the party's over fellas." He said to the Death Eaters, "But first…" He pointed his was at Sirius' crumpled form. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

xXxX

* * *

**Yep... what will happen next... WHO KNOWS!! it may not be what you expect...  
Now I actually want a couple of reviews this time so PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG YOU!**


End file.
